A Late Night Snack
by Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl
Summary: What happens with Draco and Harry decide to go to the kitchens for an evening snack at the same time? I'm terrible at writing summaries. D: WARNING: Slash. HP/DM. Rated for safety, and the slashy content.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it...and that upsets me to no end.

**An Ode to James, the best listener in the world, one of my best friends, and the biggest fan of slash ever...next to me. 3 I hate you James, dear. And I mean that with all the affection in the world. **◕ω◕

Harry Potter shook his shaggy black hair out of his eyes as he walked through the corridors late one night. He was in his 6th year, and was on a quest to the kitchens. With the help of a certain map previously owned by his father, and "uncles" he knew of every secret passage in Hogwarts. He woke up with a grumbling stomach, and decided he wouldn't be able to sleep without eating something..._perhaps an entire horse_ he thought to himself, chuckling. He heard a noise down a corridor up ahead, and quickly threw the invisibility cloak over himself, and peeped around the corner.

There, standing in front of the portrait of a huge fruit bowl, that happened to be the entrance to the kitchens, was Draco Malfoy muttering to himself. Harry crept close to try and hear what he was saying.

"You forsaken bowl of fruit!" He said loudly, "I know this is how I get into the kitchens, I heard those stupid Weasly twins talking about it, but the damn thing won't open," he kicked the wall in frustration.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, accidentally exposing himself to Draco. "What was that?" Draco looked around in shock, trying to figure out the source of the noise. Then he remembered that cloak Potter had. "Potter, I know it's you, so you may as well come out."

Harry slowly pulled off the cloak, looking like a child caught doing something bad, but immediately perked up when he realized he had what Malfoy wanted. "I know how to get into the kitchens," he burst out. And before Draco knew what was going, Potter had walked up to the fruit, and tickled the pear, causing the door to open. The two boys tried to walk in at the same time, both being ravenous, and got stuck in the doorway. Harry blushed at his closeness to the pale blond boy, and he found himself staring at him.

Draco looked over, and was shocked to see that Potter was staring at him, and even more shocked at the blush slowly creeping into his face. After a few seconds it seemed apparent that neither of them was going to back up so they could enter the kitchens one at a time, and they both simultaneously began to struggle to get ahead. After about three minutes of flailing about, they ended up in an even more awkward position. Their faces were less than an inch apart.

Without really thinking it through, Harry kissed Draco lightly on the lips. Draco reeled back in shock. Somehow Harry had ended up close to the entrance of the kitchens, and Malfoy in them, unable to get out. A small elf walked up to them, holding a tray of various snacks. Momentarily forgetting the moment between him and the gorgeous black haired boy, he grabbed a small pie, and sat down to enjoy it. _Wait a minute, did I just say Potter was....gorgeous?_ He looked over to Harry who now had a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "Whut?" he asked, trying to swallow it down.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen" Malfoy said looking at Harry with a horrified expression. Harry was about to apologize, blushing like mad, when Draco leaned in and kissed him. Harry was shocked at first, but slowly began to melt into the kiss. Suddenly both of their stomachs began growling. They looked at each other and laughed. Harry called over an elf with more food, and nonchalantly put his arm around Draco. They sat like that for a good hour, talking about random things, or kissing each other on the cheeks occasionally, much to the joy of a few female elves, who giggled when they did. As, the boys found it a bit creepy, they settled on just holding hands and snuggling against each other. The elf girls still giggled, but a bit more quietly.

Finally, they decided to leave. They walked out the portrait hole, and stood in the hallway facing each other, holding hands. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately for a good few minutes, when they heard a cough. They turned at the same time to see Professor Mcgonogal standing there, looking shocked. "Detention for both of you for being out of bed after hours." They both sulked away, but they could have sworn they saw her smile at them, and giggle out of the corner of their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading, my lovelies.

Please review. I will love you forever if you do.

I'm not planning on adding any chapters as of now, but who knows, I may change my mind in the future.


End file.
